This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. BACKGROUND: There is no accurate list of active Pediatric, Family Medicine, and Med-Peds doctors for the state of Hawaii. Obtaining this information will allow a basic understanding of the primary care resources available for children. OBJECTIVE: The objective of the proposal is to create a current database of HMSA (Hawaii Medical Service Association) physicians providing primary care to pediatric patients in order to determine the health care resources available to families in Hawaii. METHOD: Using the "find a doctor" link on HMSA's website (www.hmsa.com), clinic address and phone number can be obtained for each HMSA Pediatrician, Family Medicine, or Med-Peds doctor. Based on this information, a questionnaire will be mailed to each practice or to each physician. Non responders will be contacted by phone. LONG-TERM GOALS: The data collected by this survey will be used to determine and control for access to health care variables in a current IRB approved retrospective cross sectional study entitled, "Correlation of Hospitalizations and Emergency Room Visits With Adherence to Well-Child Care." Information about the health care options available to families, including number and types of providers, insurance plans, care settings, and distance from home, is necessary in analyzing well child care adherence rates.